


May These Thoughts Wash Right Down The Drain

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, just bros being dudes, sweet dick bro, thanks bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruised and sweaty from a long day of training, Sun makes the innocent suggestion for he and Neptune to share a shower. After all, what trouble could possibly stem from that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May These Thoughts Wash Right Down The Drain

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it's not nsfw. Just really gay.

Nothing could top the instant satisfaction one experienced as chilled water raced down a parched throat on a hot day. As two boys shifted uncomfortably within clothes drenched in sweat, the pair rejoiced as a rush of cold air met their faces from the fan hanging inside their dormitory window. Neptune Vasilias closed the door to their room, stretching widely as he groaned from the pain in his muscles from a long day of sparring practice. Bruises ran up his torso, and he winced as he wiped sweat off his brow.

"I'm jumpin' in the shower, man." Sun announced, standing in the doorway with only the shorts he had just stripped off covering his bare groin. A dash of red jumped onto Neptune's face as he averted his eyes.

"A--Alright!" He stammered, eyes darting back as the blond turned around to enjoy the sight of what Neptune perceived as a perfectly sculpted rear end. He coughed as Sun suddenly turned back around, a questioning look upon his face.

"Dude, you gotta be boiling too, right? Wanna just hop in with me?"

Neptune would have thought Sun were joking, if he hadn't appeared so serious. The suggestion was made so innocently, as though Sun was completely oblivious to it being weird or strange in the slightest. Neptune supposed it shouldn't have been, after all, it was just a thoughtful idea to get him out of hot clothes. This way he wouldn't be forced to stew until Sun was finished.

The taller boy swallowed as he nodded. Slowly he slipped off his shorts, leaving him in aqua boxer shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt. Sun was too busy adjusting the temperature of the water to notice any trace of nervousness in Neptune, although the other would have sworn his heart was beating loud enough to be heard from a mile away.

"Got in some good hits today, didn't I?" Sun teased, head turned around to wait for an answer. He had one leg up on the edge of the bathtub, his fingers still testing the droplets from the shower head. Clearly, Sun wasn't shy about hanging loose. Neptune should never have expected anything otherwise.

"Hell yeah you did. Still kinda hurts to breath from that kick you landed on my chest..." Neptune grinned, and for a moment he had completely forgotten that they were both standing there naked.

"I'll go easier on ya next time!" Sun winked, his eyes delivering a quick scan of the uncovered body of his best friend. He was definitely impressed, not that he was about to let that little fact go.

With the water now being warm enough, Sun stepped in, releasing a low hum of gratification as relaxing steam met strained muscles. The monkey stepped aside to give Neptune room to get in, and as he lathered his body in soap, he moved out of the path of water so that Neptune could enjoy the heat as well.

"Aaa! Damn that hits the spot." Neptune cooed as he rolled his shoulders, practically feeling the tension melt. He covered his groin with his left hand, as he turned to talk to Sun. He was entirely surprised when the blond hadn't covered himself at all. He felt himself blush again, thankful that Sun wasn't even paying attention.

"'Scuse me, need the water."

The two boys shuffled past one another, and Neptune wondered if he had just felt Sun's hand brush past his ass or if that was mere imagination. Besides, it's not like it were a big deal, the shower didn't give them too much room.

Neptune's eyes ran up and down Sun's body as he watched the boy begin to shampoo his tail. Perhaps he was a little too mesmerized, and he wasn't let on to this fact until Sun appeared to notice him.

"You good?" Sun chuckled, sneaking quick glances at Neptune's body as he washed the soap out of his tail. "Here." The blond handed a bar of soap to Neptune, brushing past him again so he could get under the water once more. Neptune turned, lathering his torso and under his arms. Suddenly he felt Sun's hand on his shoulder, and he almost turned until he heard him speak.

"I'll get your back, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Sun began rubbing a bar of soap along Neptune's neck and shoulders, reaching lower and lower until he stopped just before the male's tail bone.

A shiver ran down Neptune's spine. He was sure that Sun was aware that he felt weird about this now. Surely the blond was messing with him at this point? Did Sun know? Did he notice the staring?

He was about to open his mouth and ask when he got interrupted.

"Don't feel weird, Nep. I already know my ass is amazing."

A moment passed until Neptune turned around to meet the cheeky grin of Sun Wukong, who delivered one more wink as his eyes trailed downward. Neptune had forgotten to cover his groin this time. Sun was taking in the new sight.

"Fuck you." Neptune replied.

"At least take me out to dinner first."

They both started laughing as Neptune began to consider it.


	2. Steamy Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune have a little heart to heart while wearing nothing but towels around their waists.

The heat of the shower had begun to fog up the mirror, and Neptune Vasilias, now shrouded in a towel, began furiously rubbing away at the mist until his reflection was left sparkling. Sun Wukong stepped out of the shower behind him, a smile still clinging to his lips. 

"What was all this?" Neptune began, shifting nervously as he looked at Sun's reflection rather than the man himself. "Did you know this entire time?" 

Sun rubbed his neck as he held a towel around his waist with his other hand. "Honestly? It took me a long time to catch on," he walked over to the mirror, sitting on the edge of it along the second sink. "I've always been so comfortable around you, dude. Everything has always been so casual between us, so, I never really paid attention to the flirting, or the way you'd grab my hand and guide me when I'd get distracted and then forget to let go for a while."

Neptune cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, but grateful that Sun was too deep in thought to tease him. "So when did you catch on?" he asked, elbow leaning on the edge of the sink while he stared at Sun.

"I think it was the dance. Y'know, everyone got so damn excited about asking somebody out and when I started to seriously consider it for the first time, the first person I thought about asking was you," Sun had previously met Neptune's gaze but looked away at his confession. "At first I started laughing, y'know? Thought my brain must've been making a joke that the rest of me hadn't caught on to yet. But then it just kinda hit me that it wasn't a joke... at all." 

Neptune waited patiently for Sun to start up again, and he shifted his towel to avoid the rather chilly breeze. 

"That's why I got so hung up on Blake... When she turned me down at first, I was crushed, dude. Without her, I couldn't ignore who I really wanted to be there with, but you were chasing down Weiss, and Blake eventually changed her mind; Everything just worked themselves out and it left me distracted enough so I wouldn't have to process that I had this big gay crush on my best bud," Sun finished.

"What's the problem?" Neptune cocked his head, waiting for Sun to look him in the eye again.

"What do you mean?"

"The problem? With both of us liking each other? Why does it have to feel weird? We're best friends, man! Isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be, anyway?" Neptune was no longer leaning anymore, instead he was standing tall with his palms pushing on the corner of the sink. "I like you; you like me. What's the problem?"

Sun started to grin, Neptune was making this just as casual and care-free as everything else they did together. He appreciated that a lot. Everything about Sun's life was full of nonchalant boundless energy, and he realized now that he wanted to share his life with Neptune for as long as he possibly could, in a deeper way than he had ever planned before. 

"So are we..." Neptune began, before getting cut off.

"Together now? Abso-fuckin'-lutely." Sun answered, chuckling gleefully as he hopped off the counter. The blond dropped his towel with no shame and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Neptune with a view as he strutted towards his wardrobe. 

Both boys spent the next few moments getting dressed in fresh, clean clothes, all the while taking glances at one another with no fear of getting caught any longer. Of course, Sun decided to drop the bomb that they were officially romantically involved to every one of their friends without any warning, regardless of the prior topic of conversation. Neptune couldn't stop laughing at the look on Sun's face when most of those friends had already thought they were together in the first place.


	3. Worth Waiting For

It was an ordinary morning, nothing strange nor remarkable about it as two boys lay entangled in each other's grip. Sun's head rested upon Neptune's chest, his finger dancing along the male's stomach in circles. He had thought Neptune were sleeping, until the grip around him loosened as the blue-haired male sat up.

"Mornin' Sunshine," Neptune greeted in a voice still raspy from a good night's rest. "You been up long?"

"Nah, just a few minutes," Sun replied, sprawling onto his stomach to coddle his pillow as he turned to meet Neptune's gaze.

The pair had been dating for exactly eighteen days. It had been a headlong spiral into infinity, each feeling more and more for the other with every passing day. It was less like their relationship had _changed_ per say, and it seemed more suitable to say that it had felt more complete. They were still the most closest of friends, but they were also very much in love. From the smallest aspects of their personalities to the things that made each other up fundamentally. Neither male could get enough of the other. They saw one another in an entirely different light, and it felt warm and whole.

But then Neptune cleared his throat and asked Sun a simple question, "When are we gonna kiss?" It was simple. It was to the point. Yet, those words made Sun's stomach flip for reasons he couldn't quite understand. He released the hug around his pillow, pushing himself upward to stand on his knees.

"I... I don't know, Nep," Sun answered honestly, and Neptune could clearly sense the change in mood.

"It's just that... It's such a big thing. I mean, I've kissed girls before, nothing particularly special. But this is _you_ ," Neptune was now sitting cross-legged next to Sun, a hand resting on the blond's shoulder. "I've pictured it a lot, before, and now we're together and I've actually got the chance and it's just a big deal to me..."

Sun smiled, finding the moment sweet. "It's a big deal to me, too. I just want the timing and the moment to be... _right_." He hoped Neptune would be okay with that answer, and for a brief moment, he felt a pang of guilt for making him wait. But then, Neptune wrapped him into a tight hug and the warmth in his chest made every negative feeling melt away.

"Trust me Sunshine, I'd wait forever for you," Neptune pulled away from the embrace and delivered a tender kiss on Sun's cheek. "You know that, right?" 

Sun nodded his head, having trouble finding his words.

Neptune slumped out of bed in order to pull on his clothes, turning to get Sun's approval of his outfit every-so-often. Before he made his way out the door, he grabbed Sun's hand, delivering three quick squeezes in succession. A message he had learned from his mother growing up, each squeeze signifying a word in the phrase, " _I love you_." He felt Sun squeeze back, and as he let go to make his way out the door he heard Sun call out.

"Neptune, I love you."

It had been eighteen days together, and Sun Wukong said it first, and when Neptune Vasilias finally returned from his errand of buying take-out noodles for the pair to share, he was delightfully surprised as Sun remarked on the noodle hanging from the corner of his lips. Sun cleaned it with a kiss, a tiny action which led to multiple retries until the meshing of their lips felt just and proper and left them both adequately breathless.


End file.
